Demonic Entities
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: ¿Cómo se lucha contra algo que no se puede entender, ni mucho menos tocar?


**Demonic Entities**

**¿Cómo se lucha contra algo que no se puede entender, ni mucho menos tocar?**

Quinn bostezo por tercera vez mientras escuchaba la aburrida ponencia a la cual había tenido que asistir esa mañana. "ciencias oscuras", le dieron tantas ganas de reír cuando leyó el tema del cual hablarían. Ella como buena escéptica que era, no creía en nada de eso y si no fuera porque la universidad para la cual trabajaba la obligaba asistir aquellas charlas, ni siquiera se tomaría las molestias de considerarlas.

\- **Según las determinadas investigaciones que he realizado junto con mi equipo, hemos descubierto que una persona es víctima de un acoso demoniaco, cuando un espíritu impuro o inmundo lo persigue constantemente sin darle tregua** – explico Williams Schuester, quien era el profesor a cargo de la ponencia – **¿alguna pregunta hasta hora?**

\- **¿Por qué una entidad demoniaca decide acosar a una persona?** – pregunto una persona entre el público

\- **El acoso por parte de un demonio surge por diferentes razones, la principal es obtener el alma de la persona que acosa** – explico Williams – **aunque dicho proceso no es sencillo, primero el demonio juega con la mente de la víctima hasta fracturar su equilibrio mental por completo… ¿alguna otra pregunta?**

\- **Alguna vez han considerado que una víctima de acoso demoniaco, puede más bien estar sufriendo un brote sicótico** – Quinn se atrevió a preguntar y rebusco abrió la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos – **porque hace un año, en la ciudad Santa Mónica, California, se registró el caso de una joven de 18 años que aseguraba que un demonio la acosaba, pero en un estudio sicológico, rebelo que la joven sufría de un fuerte estrés y que combinado con el abuso de medicinas prescritas, la llevo a tener una ruptura temporal de la realidad **

\- **Las diferencias entre una persona que sufre un brote sicótico y una persona que es acosado por una entidad demoniaca son en algunos puntos parecidas pero al mismo tiempo son muy distintas **

\- **¿Y cómo logran estar seguros de cual es cuál? **

\- **Hacemos diferentes estudios** – el profesor argumento – **estudios que van desde entrevistas con sicólogos hasta revisiones con personas que tienen facultades para comunicarse con los espíritus **

\- **¿Se refiere a los llamados médium?** – Williams asintió afirmativamente a modo de respuesta – **eso quiere decir que ustedes ponen toda su confianza en una persona que asegura poder hablar con gente muerta **

\- **Como dije, esas personas tienen ciertas facultades **

\- **¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de esas personas que aseguran ser médium, dicen la verdad?** – Quinn presiono un poco más – **porque yo puedo asegurar que soy médium y decirle que un espíritu está parado detrás de usted en este preciso momento, ¿me creería? **

\- Williams comenzó a sentirse incomodo cuando vio como todos los presentes en el auditorio susurraban entre si – **bien, creo que es todo por hoy, gracias por venir **– dijo dando por finalizada la ponencia

Todos los presentes comenzaron a incorporarse de sus asientos para luego dirigirse hacia la salida. Quinn caminaba distraídamente por uno de los pasillos de la universidad mientras revisaba sus mensajes de textos, por lo que no vio que el profesor Williams Schuester se acercaba apresuradamente hacia ella.

\- **Profesora Fabray, veo que no le gusta mucho las teorías sobre lo oculto y paranormal **– Williams le dijo caminando junto a la rubia – **he tenido muchos escépticos presentes en mis charlas, pero debo decir que ninguno ha sido tan agresivo como lo fue usted hace unos minutos **

\- **No es nada personas Sr. Schuester, yo solo hacia mi trabajo** – Quinn comento restándole importancia al asunto – **usted defiende la teoría de que existen cosas que no se pueden ver ni tocar, pero estas si pueden dañarnos, yo defiendo la teoría de que aquello que no se ve ni se toca, es porque en realidad no existe**

\- **Entiendo su punto y lo respecto… pero si usted diera una charla sobre las teorías evolutivas del hombre, creo que se sentiría ofendida si yo la bombardeara con preguntas que pusieran en duda la credibilidad de todo su trabajo **

\- Quinn detuvo su andar y miro a Williams – **oiga como le dije anteriormente, no es nada personal, solo hacia mi trabajo** – dijo creyendo que eso sería disculpa suficiente

\- Sabe, quizás podríamos reunirnos algún día para tomar un café y así discutir nuestros diferentes puntos de vista

\- **Lo siento Sr. Schuester, pero no me gustan los hombres y estoy felizmente casada **

\- Williams sonrió divertido por la mala interpretación que la rubia le había dado a su invitación – **yo también estoy casado, solo es una invitación explícitamente profesional **– busco su tarjeta de presentación en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta – **mire, tome mi tarjeta y si algún día cambia de parecer, solo llámeme **

\- La rubia miro la tarjeta durante unos segundos – **de acuerdo, pero no espere que eso suceda pronto **– comento finalmente aceptando dicha tarjeta

Quinn aparco su camioneta Renault en el estacionamiento de la hermosa casa que compartía con su esposa en uno de los suburbios más tranquilos de New York. La rubia tomos sus cosas, descendió de su vehículo y se encamino a la entra de su hermosa morada, apenas puso un pie dentro de su hogar, puedo respirar el dulce aroma hogareño que siempre envolvía los alrededores de su vivienda, ama ese olor, así como también amaba el calor que aquellas paredes emanaban.

\- **Cariño, estoy en casa** – se anunció mientras dejaba sus cosas en la entrada y se desprendía de su abrigo – **Rachel** – llamo a su esposa cuando no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de esta

\- **Estamos en la cocina cielo **– Rachel informo con un tono un poco alto

\- **¿Estamos quiénes?** – pregunto dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, sonrió de inmediato cuando se encontró a su hermosa y muy embarazada esposa, acompañada por la Sra. Coleman, quien era su vecina de al lado – **vaya, que agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí Sra. Coleman** – saludo a su vecina mientras se acercaba a Rachel y dejaba un tierno besos sobre los labios de esta

\- **Por favor Quinn, no me digas Sra. Coleman, llámame Rene** – pidió la mujer mayor

\- **¿Cómo estuvo tu día?** – Rachel interrogo a su esposa acariciando su rostro con delicadeza

\- **Igual que siempre… ¿y el tuyo que tal? **

\- **Aburrido, sino fuera por la visita de Rene, no tendría nada interesante que contar **

\- **No te quejes, ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, nada de ajetreos **– dijo mientras tomaba un vaso y abría la nevera

\- **Si ya lo sé** – replico acariciando su enorme vientre – **pero no creo que me vaya a pasar nada si voy de compras **

\- **Fuimos de compras el fin de semana pasado **– le recordó mientras se servía un poco de jugo de naranja

\- **Pero aún falta muchas cosas por comprar **

\- **No saldrás sola Rachel, y no se discute más del tema **

\- **Ves Rene, no me deja hacer nada, es frustrante** – se quejó con su vecina

\- **A mí me parece muy tierno** – Rene aseguro con una gran sonrisa – **por cierto, ¿ya tiene nombre para la bebe?**

\- **Nos gusta Filis** – Quinn respondió sentándose al lado de su esposa

\- **¿Nos gusta?** – Rachel le replico rápidamente

\- **Dijiste que te gustaba**

\- **Jamás dije tal cosa Quinn **

\- **Pero es el nombre de mi abuela **

\- **No tolero a tu abuela **– miro a Rene que lucía bastante divertida por la discusión – **y no solo me desagrada a mí, nadie la tolera** – le explico a su vecina

\- **En eso tiene razón, todo el mundo odia a mi abuela** – Quinn le dio la razón a su esposa

\- **Eso suele suceder** – Rene comento divertida – **bueno ya debo irme, porque Fred llegara en cualquier momento **

\- **Gracias por la visita** – Rachel le agradeció regalándole una pequeña sonrisa

\- **Lo hago con gusto** – Rene le aseguro con ternura

\- **Te acompaño** – Quinn se ofreció haciendo amago de levantarse

\- **No hace falta** – Rene le aseguro con rapidez – **nos vemos luego**

\- Quinn observo atentamente a su vecina hasta que esta desapareció de su vista – **entonces supongo que no le pondremos a nuestra hija Filis** – comento un poco divertida

\- **Creo que no deberíamos hablar tanto de la bebe frente a Rene** – Rachel sugirió levándose de su asiento

\- **¿Por qué no? **

\- **Porque ella perdió a su hija hace dos años **

\- **No perdió a su hija Rachel, ella se fugó para unirse a un grupo hippie** – Quinn le recordó a su esposa – **seguro ya tiene tres maridos y se hace llamar estrella**

\- **Pues, incluso estrella es mejor nombre que Filis **

\- **Ese fue un golpe bajo** – se quejó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del abultado vientre de su esposa y dejando un tierno beso en su cuello – **hueles muy bien** – susurro aspirando aquel dulce aroma que tanto la enloquecía

\- **No Quinn, el medico dijo nada de ajetreos, recuerdas** – exclamo apartando a su esposa de su cuerpo – **así que nada de nada**

\- **¿Me estas castigando porque no te dejo salir sola?**

\- **Por dios Fabray, ¿por quién me tomas?** – dijo con un tono burlón antes de abandonar la cocina

Horas más tarde se encontraban en su habitación recostadas sobre su enorme cama matrimonial. Rachel miraba atentamente un documental sobre vivencias paranormales, mientras que Quinn intentaba organizar los últimos detalles de la clase que daría la mañana siguiente.

\- **Amor, podrías cambiar de canal **– Quinn le pidió a su esposa – **no creo que deberías ver esos documentales, podrías terminar haciéndote ideas equivocadas **

\- **Oye que a ti no te gusten este tipo de documentales no significa que yo dejare de verlos** – la morena replico, entonces vio cómo su esposa entrecerró sus ojos levemente – **de acuerdo, cambiare el canal** – finalmente acepto, tomo el control y apago la televisión – **¿Por qué te molesta tanto que vea documentales sobre lo paranormal? **

\- **Porque son puras mentiras** – comento sin dejar de escribir – **solo las personas escasas de cerebro pueden creer en ese tipo de cosas **

\- **Oh muchas gracias por lo que me toca** – se quejó bastante enojada, antes de darle la espalda a su esposa – **buenas noches**

\- Quinn de inmediato se dio cuenta del error que acaba de cometer, por lo que dejo sus apuntes sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado izquierdo para luego acercarse a su esposa – **cariño, no fue mi intención que sonara así, lo siento** – se disculpó – **no pienso que carezcas de cerebro solo porque te gusta ese tipo de programas** – aseguro con ternura – **oye,** **sé que últimamente he estado atrapada en mi propio mundo, y algunas personas dirán que soy egoísta**

\- **¿Algunas personas? **

\- **¿Muchas personas?** – Pregunto rápidamente – **¿tomo el mundo?** – Ahora estaba sorprendida al ser consciente de su mala fama – **vaya, veo que no recibiré el premio a la ciudadana del año **– comento con un tono divertido, lo que hizo sonreír a Rachel – **oye podemos rehacer los últimos dos minutos, por favor **

\- **Esta bien** – acepto la propuesta de su esposa – **se que estas estresada, y yo estoy muy sensible estos días**

\- **¿Quieres que te diga porque lo estas? **

\- **Por favor**

\- **De acuerdo con mi experta opinión, estas sensible, porque estas muy embarazada **

\- **¿En serio?** – Pregunto divertida y vio como Quinn asintió de manera afirmativa – **no lo había notado**

\- **Te amo** – le susurro de manera tierna a su hermosa esposa para luego darle un sutil beso – **hay algo que quiero darte** – informo incorporándose de la cama

\- **Ah no, la última vez que dijiste eso, termine embarazada** – Rachel se quejo mientras veía como rebuscaba algo entre su closet

\- **Oye, tú solita te ofreciste a llevar a nuestro bebe** – le recordó regresando a la cama con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos – **si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que seria una gran aventura para ti **

\- **No tengo como defenderme contra eso** – acepto la culpa de sus palabras – **¿Qué es esto?** – pregunto tomando la cajita que su esposa le ofrecía

\- **Descúbrelo tu misma **

\- La sonrisa de Rachel fue de inmediata cuando abrió la cajita y vio una hermosa cadena de oro que se encontraba en el interior de la misma – **por dios Quinn, es hermosa** – susurro admirando la medalla en forma de corazón

\- **Esta es la mejor parte **– la rubia tomo la cadena y abriendo la medalla – **puedes poner una foto nuestra **

\- Sera mejor esperar que le bebe nazca, porque me gustaría poner una foto de nuestra familia

\- **Me parece una excelente idea **

Se sonrieron mutuamente de forma tierna para luego unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Rachel empujo con suavidad a su esposa sobre la cama para luego con un poco de dificultad colocarse sobre ella con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cadera.

\- **Pensé que no querías ajetrearte** – Quinn comento sonriendo de manera picara mientras acariciaba los muslo de su esposa

\- **Oh cállate Fabray, porque puedo arrepentirme y dejarte a medias** – advirtió a la rubia, quien no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por su intento de sonar mala

Horas después ambas mujeres dormían plácidamente, abrazadas la una a la otra, bajo las suaves sabanas, todo el ambiente permanecía en completa calma y silencio, hasta que un estrepitoso y espeluznante grito proveniente de la casa de al lado hizo que Rachel se despertara abruptamente, se mantuvo durante unos momentos sentada sobre la cama, luego se incorporó y sigilosamente se acerco a la ventana para mirar hacia la casa de René, pero debido a que las luces estaban apagadas, no alcanzo a divisar nada.

\- **Quinn, Quinn despierta** – llamo a la rubia moviéndola un poco para despertarla

\- **¿Qué pasa?** – La rubia pregunto toda adormilada

\- **Escuche un grito al lado, creo que paso algo**

\- Quinn se incorporo rápidamente y se asomo por la ventana, pero al igual que su esposa no consiguió ver nada debido a la oscuridad – **quédate aquí, yo iré a ver si todo esta bien** – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del dormitorio

\- **Quinn espera** – pidió siguiendo a su esposa – **¿no crees que deberíamos llamara a la policía? **

\- **¿Por qué creíste escuchar un grito?** – Pregunto de manera sarcástica – **solo tocare la puerta y me asegurare de que nada sucede **

\- **Si alguien me oyera gritar, preferiría que llamaran primero a la policía, y luego fueran a ver si estoy bien **

\- **Si creyeran oírte gritar** – corrigió a su esposa abriendo la puerta del frente – **hay una gran diferencia…** **pero si sale un hombre con un enorme cuchillo, entonces puedes llamar a la policía **

\- **No me pareces graciosa… por favor ten cuidado**

\- **Lo tendré** – aseguro antes de salir de la casa rumbo hacia la de sus vecinos

Rachel siguió a su esposa hasta el cobertizo, y miro como esta se alejaba lentamente e ingresaba en el cobertizo de la casa de Rene, los ruidos tenues de la madrugada se hacían presente consiguiendo poner un poco nerviosa a la morena, quien durante unos segundos se distrajo observando todo a su alrededor, y para cuando volvió su mirada al cobertizo de sus vecinos noto que su esposa ya no se encontraba ahí.

\- **Quinn **– llamo a la rubia sintiendo como un pequeño temor surgía en su interior

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de su esposa, cautelosamente comenzó acercarse a la casa de sus vecinos, con forme avanzaba hacia el cobertizo sentía como su corazón comenzaba acelerarse, y una voz en su interior comenzó a decirle que algo no estaba bien.

\- **Quinn **– llamo una vez más a la rubia – **cielo, ¿Dónde estas?**

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del cobertizo noto que la puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta, pero lastimosamente no logro ver hacia el interior de la vivienda gracias a que las luces estaban apagadas. Su corazón salto bruscamente cuando vio a Quinn emerger apresuradamente del interior de la casa con el pijama cubierto de sangre.

\- **Regresa a la casa** – Quinn le ordeno a su esposa

\- **¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué tu ropa esta llena de sangre?** – pregunto un poco histérica mirando a su esposa toda cubierta de sangre

\- **Esta sangre no es mía** – le respondió intentando calmarla – **ahora regresa a la casa y llama a emergencias, rápido** – sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de la morena volvió adentrarse al interior de la vivienda

Tan rápido como pudo Rachel se dirigió a su casa, mientras corría de regreso sentía como su corazón latía con rapidez e incluso por un momento pensó que este saldría disparado de su pecho, cruzo la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de emergencias.

\- **911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia? **

\- **Necesito una ambulancia** – respondió con voz temblorosa – **Calle Gardner, casa 317** – estaba tan concentrada en su conversación con la operadora, que en ningún momento noto que una sombra con una silueta femenina paso a sus espala y entro al cuarto de la bebe – **no lo se, pero hay mucha sangre, por favor vengan lo mas rápido que puedan**

Después de colgar la llamada, se dirigió hacia su habitación, tomo su bata de dormir y con manos temblorosas empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, se giro para volver a salir pero se paralizo de inmediato, cuando vio que una mujer alta, y que vestía una bata blanca manchada de sangre se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación

\- **La policía ya viene en camino** – le advirtió a la intrusa notando que está en su mano derecha sostenía un puñal – **así que toma lo que quieras y vete**

Pero aquella siniestra mujer no hizo caso a la advertencia, y avanzo lentamente hacia la morena, quien en su desespero hizo un intento por correr hacia el closet para encerrarse ahí, pero aquella mujer fue más rápida, la sujeto desde atrás y sin ningún tipo de piedad, le clavo el puñal que sostenía en la parte baja del vientre.

\- **AAAHHH** – grito adoloridamente para luego caer duramente contra el suelo.

\- **RACHEL **– Quinn grito apareciendo repentinamente en la habitación y abalanzándose duramente contra aquella siniestra mujer – **HUYE RACHEL** – le ordeno a su esposa mientras forcejeaba con la intrusa

Rachel toco su herida y se sintió morir cuando vio que su mano estaba toda cubierta de sangre, con bastante dificulta se arrastró hasta quedar apoyada de espalda contra una de las paredes, miro como su esposa peleaba fervientemente por sus vidas, quería poder ser capaz moverse, pero se sentía tan mareada, que sabía que era incapaz de poder huir.

\- _Vamos a morir_ – la morena pensó mientras veía como Quinn continuaba peleando contra la intrusa – _vamos a morir_

De repente un arma de fuego detono con fuerza tres veces, acto seguido Rachel vio como aquella siniestra mujer cayo duramente de espalda contra el suelo, la morena giro su cabeza y vio a dos oficiales de policía parados en la puerta de la habitación, segundos después cayó en un estado de inconsciencia total.

\- **¿Sra. Quinn Fabray?** – un medico pregunto a los presentes en la sala de emergencias

\- **Soy yo** – Quinn respondió acercándose al medico – **¿Cómo esta mi esposa?**

\- **Estable, aunque la puñalada que recibió fue profunda, tuvo suerte que esta no alcanzo a romper el saco amniótico, por lo que la bebe no sufrió ningún daño** – Quinn suspiro con alivio al escuchar aquella noticia – **pero debido al trauma recibido, su cerviz sufrió cierta distención, por lo que deberá guardar reposo absoluto el resto del embarazo.**

\- **¿Puedo verla? **

\- **Claro… **

Rachel permanecía recostada sobre la cama, con su mirada fija en la ventana de la habitación, admirando la lluvia que caía afuera, acaricio su vientre con sutileza mientras un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, giro su cabeza y sonrió de inmediato cuando vio a Quinn acercarse.

\- **Hola **– la morena saludo a su esposa sonriéndole levemente

\- Hola – Quinn devolvió el saludo, tomo su mano con sutileza y dejo un pequeño beso sobre la misma – **te amo** – le susurro cariñosamente

\- Rachel sonrió al escuchar aquella palabras – **yo también te amo** – le aseguro con ternura

Paso casi una semana desde que René Coleman y su esposo fueron brutalmente asesinados por quien fuera su hija, Elizabeth Coleman de 24 años, la autoridades descubrieron que la joven era miembro de una sesta satánica y que el brutal asesinato de sus padres era parte de su ritual de iniciación en las artes oscuras.

\- **Muy bien, despacio, despacio** – Quinn decía mientras guiaba a su esposa hacia el interior de su morada.

Rachel todo miro a su alrededor notando como las cosas se veían diferente, el olor era diferente, era como si se hubiera esfumado toda la magia que una vez percibió entre aquellas paredes. Camino despacio a la habitación que compartía con Quinn, y se detuvo en la puerta insegura de si entrar o no.

\- **Hice que limpiaran todo** – Quinn le informo al notar su inseguridad – **dos veces, está más esterilizado que un quirófano**

\- La morena finalmente ingreso en la habitación y tomo asiento al borde de la cama, sintió como Quinn se sentaba a su lado y sujetaba su mano con delicadeza – **¿crees que la bebe este bien?** – le pregunto a su esposa sin molestarse a mirarla

\- Quinn poso su mano sobre el vientre su esposa – **amor, la bebe ni siquiera es consciente de lo que sucedió** – le aseguro con un tono suave

\- **Sabes perfectamente que los bebes no nacidos son capaces de percibir muchas cosas del exterior **

\- **Rachel por favor, ya oíste a la doctora, la bebe esta bien** – dijo intentando aplacar los temores de la morena – **además tu eres su madre, si algo estuviera sucediendo con nuestra bebe, tu lo sabrías de inmediato **

\- **Pero si algo me pasara durante el parto, quiero que me prometas que salvaras a la bebe **

\- **Nada va a pasarte Rachel **

\- **No debemos dejar que nada le pase a ella, así que prométemelo** – pudo ver lo tensa que se puso su esposa – **Quinn, prométeme que salvaras a nuestra bebe antes que a mi **

\- **Lo prometo** – le prometió a regañadientes –** pero sabes que, nada pasara, todo saldrá muy bien, tu y nuestra bebe estarán bien**

Dos días más tarde Rachel se encontraba recostada en la habitación leyendo un libro sobre maternidad, cuando vio a una muy sonriente Quinn entrar cargando una bolsa súper mercado.

\- **¿Que traes ahí? **

\- **Varias cosas que compre, para satisfacer cualquier antojo que tengas** – respondió tomando asiento frente a su esposa – **veamos, ¿papas fritas con queso?** – Rachel negó con su cabeza – **¿galletas de canela con chispas de chocolate?** – su esposa volvió a negar – **¿pepinillos con mostaza?**

\- **Eso si me gustaría** – Rachel respondió entusiasmada – **Quinn Fabray, estamos destinadas a estar juntas** – alego mientras su esposa le entregaba el frasco de pepinillos y el de mostaza

\- **Si, como los pepinillos y la mostaza **

\- **Sue llamo mientras no estabas**… **que no está muy feliz con el profesor que te esta haciendo la suplencia **

\- **Sue nunca está feliz con nadie **

\- **Creo que deberías regresar a tu trabajo **

\- **Rachel no pienso dejarte sola **

\- **Amor nada me pasara** – le aseguro acariciando su rostro con delicadeza – **además, sino trabajas como pagaremos las cuentas**

\- **Escuche que tienes un gran fidecomiso **

\- **Oye, ese dinero es de nuestra hija… así que no tienes alternativa Fabray, debes volver al trabajo **

\- **De acuerdo** – la rubia acepto no muy convencida

Rachel tiro sutilmente a su esposa del cuello de su camisa para besarla de manera tierna, de pronto mientras ellas estaban sumergidas en su mar de ternura, escucharon como la televisión se encendió sola.

\- **Eso fue raro** – Rachel dijo mirando televisión – **no recuerdo haberla programado para que se encendiera**

\- **De seguro no es nada** – la rubia dijo restándole importancia al asunto

\- **Si, no es nada** – susurro algo insegura mientras seguía mirando la televisión

Al día siguiente después casi sacar a su esposa a empujones de la casa para que fuera a la universidad a cumplir con su trabajo, Rachel se encontraba en la sala leyendo el mismo libro de la noche anterior, cuando de pronto escucho como el quipo reproductor de música se encendió solo, la morena frunció el ceño levemente mientras miraba el equipo, tomo el control de este que estaba sobre la mesita de centro y lo apago. Intento concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura pero entonces escucho que unas fuertes pisadas recorrían en pasillo, acto seguido la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y cerró con brusquedad.

Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo para ir a su dormitorio, después del ataque sufrido Quinn había decidió instalar la mejor alarma de seguridad, y fue justo por ese motivo que no quiso llamar a emergencias, porque era muy consciente de que era imposible que alguien hubiera ingresado en la casa, ya que la alarma estaba activada y si un intruso intentara colarse esta le avisaría de inmediato.

Llego a su habitación y recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, sintió un poco de alivio, pero dicho alivio le duro muy poco, ya que la televisión a sus espaldas se encendió a todo volumen, haciéndola dar un gran respingón. Tomo el control para apagar la tele, pero justo en ese momento su sentido del olfato percibió un fuerte olor a humo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ser consciente de lo que podía estar sucediendo, salió a toda prisa hacia el pasillo y fue cuando vio como una pequeña cortina de humo salía de la cocina.

Corrió hacia la cocina y se quedó impresionada cuando vio que esta ardía en llamas, comenzó a retroceder lentamente sobre sus pasos, pero para su mala suerte tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo duramente contra el suelo. Se encogió de dolor cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre, apretó sus labios en un intento por no gritar. Miro como el fuego ya empezaba a sobresalir de la cocina hacia el pasillo, hizo un intento por incorporarse, pero el dolor en su vientre era tan fuerte que no pudo conseguir dicha acción, por lo que comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo hacia la puerta principal.

Había conseguido arrastrase un par de veces cuando de repente sintió como un par de manos sujetaron con fuerza sus dos piernas y tiraron de ella bruscamente hacia atrás, intentando llevarla directo a las llamas, se giró con rapidez para ver a su atacante, pero no vio a nadie, solo escucho como una siniestra risa salía desde el interior de la cocina. Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, estaba impresionada y sobretodo aterrada por lo que acababa de suceder. Escucho como la puerta principal de la casa se abrió bruscamente y segundos después uno de sus vecinos la tomo en brazos para llevarla hacia el exterior.

\- **Disculpen, disculpen** – Quinn se disculpaba mientras evadía a las diferentes personas que se encontraban en los pasillos del hospital al cual había sido llevada su esposa.

La rubia estaba a la mitad de su segunda hora de clase cuando una muy apresurada Sue ingreso en su salón para avisarle el terrible percance que se había sucintado con su esposa. Abrió de un sopetón la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba recluida Rachel

\- **Amor **– dijo acercándose a su esposa – **lamento tanto no haber estado en casa, de verdad lo siento **

\- **Mira atrás de ti** – Rachel le susurro con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Quinn giro su cabeza y sonrió de forma inmediata cuando vio que una enfermera sostenía en brazos a su bebe – **no puedo creerlo** – dijo casi sin aliento

\- **Felicidades, es una hermosa niña** – la enfermera informo a la rubia mientras le entregaba a la pequeña

\- **¿Leslie?** – pregunto sorprendida al ver el brazalete que la pequeña llevaba en su muñeca

\- **¿no te gusta**? – Rachel pregunto un poco insegura

\- **Me encanta** – aseguro sin despegar la vista de su pequeña – **hola Leslie, soy mama, es tan perfecta**

\- **Quinn** – llamo la atención de su esposa que seguía embobada con la pequeña – **el incendio**

\- **Eso ya no importa Rachel, lo único que importa es que tú y Leslie están bien**

\- **Quinn, algo muy malo está pasando en nuestra casa y yo no quiero regresar ahí, no puedo regresar a esa casa **

\- **No tienes que hacerlo amor **– le aseguro mirándola fijamente a los ojos –** no vamos a volver a esa casa, te lo juro **

Después de haber sido dada de alta, se alojaron en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, una semana después Quinn le informo a su esposa que había conseguido un hermoso y espacioso apartamento en Brooklyn, Rachel se sintió más que aliviada al saber que no iba a volver a su casa en los suburbios. Entonces tres meses transcurrieron, tres perfectos y tranquilos meses para la familia Fabray/Berry.

\- **Quinn, cielo préstame atención** – Rachel llamo a su esposa, la cual se encontraba muy entretenida corriendo unos exámenes

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto la rubia dejando de corregir para mirar a su esposa

\- **¿Cuál te gusta?** – pregunto mostrándole un catálogo de vestidos para niñas

\- La rubia estudio los modelos que su esposa le enseñaba –** El azul celeste **– respondió sutilmente

\- **¿En serio?, porque a mí me gusta más el rosado **

\- **Si ya has decidido, para que pidas mi opinión **

\- **Porque quiero saber tu opinión **

\- **Pues me gusta el azul celeste **

\- **Bien, ya que le gusta tanto ese color profesora Fabray, compraremos ambos vestidos, ¿Qué te parece? **

\- **No crees que es demasiado gasto en algo que Leslie perderá en poco tiempo **

\- **Pero que rígida te has vuelto** – se burló mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos sobre su cuello sobre el cuello de su esposa

\- **¿Qué haces?** – pregunto intentando no gemir al sentir los labios de Rachel recorrer su cuello – **Rachel tengo que terminar de corregir estos exámenes** – pero su esposa no le hizo el mas mínimo caso y continuo con su trabajo de seducirla – **al diablo con esos exámenes** – exclamo tirando la carpeta al suelo, y atrapando los labios de su mujer

La pequeña Leslie dormía plácidamente en su habitación, la cual estaba justo frente a la de sus madres, cuando de pronto la figura de la mujer siniestra que hacía tres meses atrás ataco a sus madres, apareció parada en la puerta de lado adentro de la habitación, aquel espeluznante espanto comenzó acercarse lentamente a la cuna de la pequeña bebe.

\- **Oh Quinn** – Rachel gimió entrecortadamente mientras sentía como los labios de su esposa recorrían la parte interna de su muslo derecho – **tiene que ser una broma** – se quejó al escuchar el llanto de Leslie a través del monitor

\- **Que oportuna es nuestra pequeña** – la rubia susurro divertida alejándose de su esposa

\- **En seguida vuelvo** – Rachel prometió mientras cubría su cuerpo con su bata de dormir – **no te duermas, ni mucho menos te vistas** – se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña y encontró a esta sentada en su cuna, llorando agitadamente – **¿Qué pasa amor?** – Le pregunto mientras levantaba en brazos – **ya no llores, mami ya está aquí **

Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación tarareándole una canción de cuna a su pequeña, pero se quedó helada cuando vio a través del espejo de la cómoda que aquella mujer siniestra que la había atacado hacia tres meses atrás se encontraba parada a sus espaldas.

\- **QUINN** – grito el nombre de su esposa lo más fuerte que pudo mientras giraba con rapidez

\- Segundos después Quinn entro en la habitación – **¿Qué pasa?** – pregunto preocupada

\- Rachel miro hacia todos lados en busca de aquella mujer – **es solo que me pareció ver algo **– respondió un poco nerviosa

\- **¿Qué viste? **

\- **No estoy segura **

\- **¿No estas segura? **

\- **Sabes que, olvídalo, de seguro todo fue parte de mi imaginación **

\- **Creo que necesitas salir un poco mas, el aislamiento ya comienza afectarte **– comento acercándose para dejar un tierno beso sobre la frente de su pequeña hija – **se ve hermosa mientras duerme**

\- **¿Te molesta si esta noche Leslie duerme con nosotras?**

\- **Rachel **

\- **Solo por esta noche Quinn** – suplico infantilmente – **además mírala, está inquieta **

\- **Esta dormida **

\- **Por favor **

\- **De acuerdo **

Al día siguiente Rachel decidió tomarle la palabra a su esposa y salió de paseo junto a Leslie, lo primero que hizo fue ir a un centro comercial, luego fueron a hermoso parque donde estuvieron un largo rato disfrutando del aire libre. Para la morena fue reconfortante aquella salida, ya que consiguió despejar su mente y olvidarse de los posibles problemas que tenía encima.

Horas después retorno al edificio e ingreso junto con su pequeña en el ascensor, presiono el botón de su piso, las puertas metálicas estaban por cerrarse cuando alguien sorpresivamente metió su mano e impidió que eso sucediera. Segundos después una mujer blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules ingreso en el elevador.

\- **Hola **– la recién llegada saludo cordialmente – **oh, pero que bebe tan** encantadora – dijo inclinándose sobre el coche para ver a la pequeña Leslie que se encontraba dormida

\- **Se llama Leslie, y yo soy Rachel** – se presentó con la recién llegada tendiéndole su mano derecha

\- **Mucho gusto, yo soy Marley** – la castaña le hizo saber estrechando su mano – **eres nueva en el edificio, ¿cierto?**

\- **Ah si, mi esposa y yo nos mudamos hace unos tres meses, vivimos en el 4B **

\- **Que bien, yo vivo en el 3B, así que estoy un piso debajo de ustedes **– anuncio con un tono divertido – **¿Dónde Vivian antes?**

\- **En los suburbios **

\- **Dejaron la tranquilidad de los suburbios por la agitada ciudad, eso no parece tener mucho sentido **

\- **Nos gustan los retos **

\- **Es bueno saber eso** – el ascensor se detuvo – **bien, esta es mi parada** – hizo un amago de salir del ascensor pero se detuvo – **oye Rachel, no tengo muchos amigos últimamente, así que si algún día quieres visitarme para que nos tomemos un café, eres bienvenida **

\- **Lo tendré en cuenta **

Apenas llego a su apartamento Rachel fue directo a la habitación de Leslie para colocarla en su cuna, sonrió tiernamente viendo lo hermosa que hija se veía mientras dormía, dejo un beso sobre la frente de su pequeña y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la suya propia, pero detuvo sus pasos en seco cuando el equipo reproductor se encendió a todo volumen, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala, y una vez que estuvo ahí, desenchufo el aparato de sonido. Recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada y fue entonces cuando noto como alguien se escondía atrás de una de las cortinas de la ventana.

Comenzó acercarse paso a paso de forma sigilosa para no espantar al intruso, cuando estaba a solo un paso de distancia estiro su mano para correr la cortina, pero su acción quedo a medias ya que una brusca brisa la lanzo hacia atrás, haciéndola caer duramente contra el suelo, segundos después vio como el cuerpo de una pequeña niña poso corriendo a su lado. Durante unos segundos miro estupefacta el lugar hacia donde se había ido aquella pequeña niña, se incorporó de un brinco para seguirla.

\- **Hola** – llamo mientras buscaba a la pequeña intrusa.

Escucho como la televisión de su habitación se encendió a todo volumen, entro, recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada, al no ver a la pequeña, tomo el control y apago la tv, giro sobre sus talones para volver a salir, pero se quedó paralizada al ver que la pequeña niña estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. Aquella pequeña que no lucia mayor de 5 años, vestía una bata blanca de dormir, muy parecida a la que llevaba la mujer siniestra la noche que la había apuñalado.

\- **¿Quién eres?** – le pregunto suavemente a la pequeña. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, de pronto la pequeña corrió hacia ella para lanzarse duramente contra su cuerpo – **AAAHHHH** – grito desesperadamente mientras retrocedía unos cuantos paso y caía despalda contra el suelo

Marley se encontraba sentada frente a su laptop escribiendo cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar con insistencia. La castaña frunció el ceño levemente antes de ir a ver quien era la persona que llamaba tan insistentemente a su puerta. Se sorprendió bastante cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Rachel con su pequeña bebe en brazos esperándola al otro lado.

\- **Ey **– Marley saludo a la morena – **tu visita llego mas rápido de lo que pensé**

\- **¿Puedo pasar?** – Rachel pregunto un poco agitada

\- **Seguro **– dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su vecina entrara en su hogar – **¿estas bien?**

\- **Si, no, no se** – respondió tan rápido como pudo – **veras es que, llegue a la casa y… **

\- **¿Qué? **

\- **No estoy segura de si decirte lo que paso **

\- **¿Por qué no? **

\- **Porque podrías pensar que estoy demente **

\- **Ponme a prueba **

\- **Creo que estoy siendo acosada por un fantasma **

\- **Vaya eso si que es fuerte **

\- **Se que suena loco**

\- **Bastante diría yo… ¿Por qué te persigue un fantasma? **

\- **Es una historia un poco complicada **

\- **Entonces iré a ser café y me la contaras punto por punto**

\- **Gracias **

\- **Enseguida regreso **

Cuarenta minutos después Rachel ya le había contado a su vecina todo, desde el ataque que sufrieron hacia tres meses atrás, continuando con el misterioso incendio sucedido semanas después, hasta finalmente llegar a los terroríficos eventos de esa tarde. Por su parte Marley escucho pacientemente cada palabra dicha por la morena.

\- **Vaya, no es sencillo lo que cuentas** – Marley finalmente sorprendida por toda la información recibida – **¿Qué dice tu esposa al respecto?**

\- **No le he dicho nada **

\- **¿Por qué no? **

\- **Quinn es escéptica, su lema es si no lo puedo ver o tocar, no existe **

\- **Interesante lema… oye se que estas asustada y no es para menos, pero tienes que decírselo a tu esposa, quizás juntas puedan conseguir una forma de luchar contra ese fantasma que te persigue **

\- **Me sentiría mas segura de decírselo si ella fuera de mente abierta como tu **

\- **Yo no siempre he sido de mente abierta, pero gracias a un par de eventos sucintados en mi vida me han hecho abrir un poco la mente **

\- **¿También te ha perseguido un fantasma? **

\- **No, mi experiencia ha sido bastante distinta a la tuya** – saco su teléfono y le mostro una fotografía de ella junto a un apuesto joven de color – **él es Jacke Puckerman, estábamos comprometidos **

\- **¿Estaban? **

\- **Falleció hace dos años, en un accidente a auto**

\- **Lo siento **

\- **Sin el sentí que no tenia motivos para vivir así que intente acabar con mi vida cortándome las venas, pero cuando estaba esperando a que llegara el fin, escuche la voz de Jacke, él me dijo que no era el momento, que yo tenia un propósito que cumplir aquí en la tierra**

\- **Lamento que tu prometido haya muerto **

\- **Lamento que estés siendo acosada por un fantasma **

\- **Ya debo regresar a casa, de seguro Quinn ya esta ahí **

Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala, había llegado hacia una hora del trabajo y se preocupo al no encontrar a su esposa. Escucho la puerta abrirse, se asomo rápidamente y vio que Rachel ingresaba en el apartamento con una muy dormida Leslie entre sus brazos.

\- **¿Donde estabas?, te llame pero me salió la contestadora **

\- **Es porque esta descargado en mi cartera, la cual esta sobre el sofá** – dijo señalando detrás de la rubia

\- Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia el sofá y comprobó lo dicho por su esposa – **¿Dónde estabas?, ¿y porque te fuiste sin cartera, sin celular, y con nuestra hija en brazos?**

\- **Espera necesito acostar a Leslie** – pidió acercándose al sofá grande para dejar sobre este a su pequeña hija

\- **¿Por qué no la llevas a su habitación?** – Quinn cuestiono confundida al ver lo que hacia esposa

\- **Porque necesita estar en un lugar donde pueda asegurarme de que estará bien **

\- **¿De que hablas Rachel? **

\- **Quinn, están pasando cosas que no puedo explicar **

\- **¿Qué cosas? **

\- **Cosas muy malas… la televisión se enciende sola, la radio se enciende sola, escucho susurros a mis espaldas, y en dos ocasiones he llegado a ver un fantasma **

\- **¿Un fantasma?**

\- **Si un fantasma **

\- **Los fantasmas no existen Rachel **

\- **Que tu pienses que no existen, no significa que sea así **

\- **Amor de seguro que todo lo que estas experimentando es producto de tu ansiedad, mira es completamente normal que una mujer después de dar a luz experimente ciertos cambios **

\- **Ser profesora de ciencias no te hace poseedora de toda la verdad Quinn** – le dijo con brusquedad – **se que vi un fantasma, no lo imagine, lo vi**

\- La rubia suspiro pesadamente – **entonces si es así, creo que debemos buscarte** **ayuda** – finalmente se atrevió a sugerir

\- **¿Con quien buscaras ayuda?** – Vio la mirada culpable de su esposa – **¿un siquiatra?** – Sintió como un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta – **no estoy loca Quinn, no estoy loca** – aseguro con su voz ligeramente quebrada

\- **No creo que estés loca, y no me refería a un siquiatra** – Quinn le aseguro con rapidez

\- **¿entonces a quien te referías**?

\- **Conozco a una persona que quizás podría ayudarnos con este problema **

\- **¿Quién? **

Una hora más tarde ambas se encontraban sentadas frente Williams Schuester, el profesor se sintió bastante extrañado cuando recibió la llamada de Quinn, primero por la hora y segundo porque la rubia casi le suplico que por favor se reuniera con ella en su apartamento y el incapaz de decirle no, acepto dicha petición.

\- **Bueno, después de escuchar todo lo que me han contado, lamento informarles que lo que está detrás de ustedes no es un fantasma **

\- **¿No lo es? **– Rachel pregunto sorprendida

\- **No, los fantasmas moran en lugares específicos, por lo general en donde han sucedido alguna clase de tragedia, como su antigua casa **

\- **Pero nos mudamos y sigue pasando **

\- **Por eso estoy seguro de que no es un fantasma **

\- **¿Entonces qué es? **– esta vez pregunto Quinn

\- **Dijeron que la mujer que las ataco era miembro de una sesta satánica, ¿cierto?** – ambas asintieron afirmativamente – **pues la mayoría de esas sestas suelen invocar espíritus inhumanos, entes que jamás han sido encarnados**

\- **Espera Williams** – Quinn le pidió al hombre – **¿estás diciendo que un demonio es lo que acosa a mi esposa? **

\- **Exacto **

\- **¿Qué quiere?** – Rachel pregunto empezando a ponerse nerviosa por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación

\- **Un alma y no se detendrá hasta que la consiga** – Williams les aseguro de manera determinante

\- **¿Eso significa que el va a quitarme mi alma? **

\- **No, eso no pasara, por muy poderosos que sean, los demonios no pueden simplemente tomar un alma, esta tiene que ser ofrecida al demonio para pueda este tomarla **

\- **Pues ahí tenemos una ventaja** – Quinn dijo rápidamente – **porque ninguna de nosotras planea ofrecer su alma en un futuro cercano **

\- **El diablo es el padre del engaño Quinn y los demonios son sus manipuladores **– el profesor le explico a la rubia –** nunca nadie planea ofrecer su alma **

\- **¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ese demonio? **

\- **Se tendría que hacer un exorcismo**

\- **Entonces hazlo **

\- **No es tan sencillo Quinn, la iglesia debe autorizar el exorcismo…**

\- **Eso quiere decir que el bienestar de mi familia, ahora depende de una iglesia que rechaza mi modo de vida, eso es simplemente genial**

\- **Se que es frustrante **

\- **Muy frustrante Williams**

\- **No todo está perdido Quinn… para mañana reuniere a todo mi equipo y vendremos aquí e intentaremos recolectar la información necesaria que obligue a la iglesia a autorizar un exorcismo, ¿les parece? **– ambas mujeres asintieron en forma como respuesta – **bien, si ya no hay mas nada que discutir, yo me retiro **

\- **Te acompaño** – Quinn se ofreció incorporándose para guiar al hombre de cabellos rizados hasta la puerta – **gracias por venir tan rápido Williams **

\- **Hiciste bien en llamarme Quinn… cuídate y cuida a tu familia**

\- **Lo hare** – cerro la puerta y regreso junto a su esposa, la cual caminaba de un lado a otro inquietamente – **amor deberías irte a dormir, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar **

\- **No Quinn, no puedo dormir sabiendo que esa demonio podría atacar a Leslie** – se rehusó sintiéndose preocupada por el bienestar de su hija

\- **Rachel… **

\- **Tengo que asegurarme de que nuestra hija este bien** – dijo un poco exasperada

\- **Yo me quedare vigilando a Leslie** – la rubia se ofreció – **tu descansa, porque lo necesitas y mucho**

\- **Esta bien** – la morena acepto finalmente – **espera Quinn** – detuvo a su esposa cuando vio que esta tenia intenciones de ir a la cocina – **gracias por creerme, tenia miedo de que no lo hicieras, que pensaras que estoy loca **

\- **Cielo, yo te amo y te voy a creer siempre** – le aseguro de manera tierna entonces vio como la morena sonrió complacida por sus palabras, para luego dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios – **ahora ve a descansar**

Williams escuchaba el juego de beisbol a través de la emisora mientras conducía de regreso a su hogar, de repente la trasmisión radial comenzó a sufrir cierta interferencia, sin pensarlo el hombre cambio de emisora, pero la interferencia continuo, siguió cambiando y cambiando pero no consiguió señal alguna, finalmente se rindió en su búsqueda así que decidió apagar el equipo reproductor. Pero al cabo de tres segundos el equipo volvió a encenderse.

\- _Que Dios tenga misericordia de tu alma_ – grito una aterradora y siniestra voz a través del equipo reproductor

Después de escuchar aquel terrorífico mensaje, el hombre de cabellos rizados intento mantenerse lo más calmado posible, segundos después escucho un leve murmullo a sus espalda, miro por el espejo retrovisor y fue cuando vio a una mujer de espectro siniestro sentada en el asiento trasero. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que aquel espectro se arrojo contra el haciéndolo perder el control de vehículo, consiguiendo con esto que terminara estrellándose estrepitosamente contra uno de los laterales del puente que en ese momento recorría.

Al día siguiente Quinn había decidió no ir a trabaja pero luego recordó que ese día un importante empresario, el cual estaba interesado en donar una gran suma de dinero en su plan de estudio, iría a ver su clase, por lo cual estaba obligada a asistir. Por su parte Rachel tranquilizo a su esposa diciéndole que estaría bien, y si se suscitaba algún inconveniente la llamaría enseguida o iría a buscarla a la universidad.

\- **Voy **– Rachel dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla – **ey Marley** – saludo a la castaña que esperaba al otro lado – **¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunto mientras se hacia a un lado para que su vecina entrara

\- **Lamento aparecerme así, pero quería saber como te fue anoche** – la castaña dijo algo ansiosa – **¿hablaste con tu esposa?**

\- **Si, tuve el valor suficiente para hablar con ella sobre lo que esta sucediendo**

\- **¿Te creyó? **

\- **Por suerte si, creyó todo lo que dije, e incluso llamo a un investigador de lo paranormal para que nos ayudara **

\- **Eso es genial…**

\- **Si, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos libremos de este demonio… pero si soy maleducada, ¿quieres algo de beber? **

\- **Ah, un refresco estaría bien **

\- **Espera en la sala, mientras voy por el **

\- **¿Dónde está Leslie? **

\- **Tomando una siesta… ahora espérame en la sala, que enseguida regreso **

Quinn salió de su oficina, mientras caminaba por el pasillo miro su reloj y noto que iba un poco tarde para su clase, entro en el ascensor y presiono el botón del piso donde seria su próxima clase, pero sin saber porque razón el ascensor la llevo directo al sótano de la universidad.

\- **Pero que** – susurro frunciendo su ceño mientras veía toda la oscuridad que estaba frente a ella – **maldito ascensor** – se quejo con todas las intenciones de volver a presionar el botón del piso al cual deseaba ir, pero el estridente llanto de un bebe hizo que detuviera su acción

Quinn se quedó completamente descolocada, como era posible que un bebe estuviera solo ahí abajo, tomo el valor suficiente y salió del ascensor, entre la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella consiguió distinguir un coche de bebe posado como ha unos tres metros de distancia, sigilosamente se fue acercando y conforme se acercaba el llanto de aquel bebe mas agudo se hacia. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente al coche, noto que en su interior no había ningún bebe, solo unas cuantas mantas, estiro su mano derecha para tomar dichas mantas, y entonces fue justo ahí cuando una mano inhumana la sujeto con fuerza de su muñeca. Casi se infarto cuando levanto su mirada y vio aquel horroroso espectro que estaba parado frente a ella sujetándola con fuerza.

\- _Su alma será mía_ – aseguro con determinación aquel horroroso demonio

\- Sobre mi cadáver – le grito consiguiendo zafarse del fuerte agarre que el demonio cernía sobre su muñeca y echándose a correr

La rubia corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso hacia el ascensor, entro en este y presiono el primer botón que su mano temblorosa le permitió, mientras subía de regreso podía sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Cuando las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abrieron, salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de su casa.

\- **Vamos, vamos, responde, por favor Rachel** – se decía a si misma con bastante desespero

\- _Halo_ – Rachel respondió al otro lado de la línea

\- **Amor escucha, tienes que salir de la casa, ahora** – le dijo tan rápido como pudo a su esposa – **este demonio esta furioso y va tras de ti, así que toma a Leslie y salgan de la casa, yo voy en camino, ¿me escuchaste Rachel?** – escucho como la llamada era bruscamente cortada – **maldición **

Rachel sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja, e intentaba escuchar lo que decía la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea, miro el aparato durante unos segundos, insegura de si cortar o no la llamada.

\- **¿Sucede algo?** – pregunto Marley, que se encontraba sentada frente a la morena

\- **El teléfono se ha dañado** – respondió volviendo a colocar el teléfono en su lugar – **supongo que tendremos que comprar uno nuevo**

\- _QUE DIOS TENGA MISERICORDIA DE TU ALMA_ – un grito una voz aterradora y siniestra a través de las paredes

Tanto Rachel como Marley se incorporaron de un salto, de pronto las paredes comenzaron a sacudirse con fuerza y el equipo de sonido se encendió a todo volumen, dejando escuchar una opera gregoriana bastante aterradora.

\- **Tenemos que salir de aquí** – Marley dijo bastante aterrada

\- **Voy por Leslie**…

Rachel corrió hacia la habitación de su hija, cruzo la puerta y se paralizo enseguida al ver que su pequeña no estaba en su cuna, y su miedo aumento cuando vio que todas las muñecas que le habían comprado estaban todas regadas en el suelo cubiertas con sangre.

\- **Por dios Leslie** – susurro aterrada para luego salir corriendo de regreso hacia donde estaba Marley

\- **¿Dónde está Leslie? **– pregunto abriendo la puerta del apartamento

\- **El la tienen, se llevo a mi bebe** – dijo desesperadamente – **se llevo a mi pequeña **

De pronto escucharon como un aterrador crujido se movía en el techo justo encima de sus cabezas. Ambas recorrían el techo con su mirada. Marley abrió sus ojos y boca enormemente cuando vio que un horroroso espectro inhumano colgaba de cabeza justo debajo de ella. Aquel espantoso espectro le gruño terroríficamente a la castaña para luego saltar sobre ella, consiguiendo con eso que esta saliera expulsada bruscamente hacia afuera del apartamento y quedara inconsciente en el pasillo.

\- **Marley** – Rachel grito e intentando ayudar a la castaña, pero la puerta se cerró bruscamente impidiéndole que abandonara el apartamento – **No, no, no** – repetía mientras intentaba abrir la puerta

De repente un estridente y siniestro grito cubrió todo el lugar, instintivamente la morena cubrió sus oídos con sus manos en un intento de proteger su sentido auditivo, segundos después aquel ensordecedor ruido termino y un silencio fúnebre se cernió sobre todo el apartamento, silencio que también duro unos segundos, porque el llanto de Leslie comenzó a dejarse escuchar por todo el lugar.

\- **Leslie** – susurro corriendo hacia la habitación de su hija, busco por todo el lugar pero no encontró a Leslie, y su desespero creció cuando noto que el llanto de su pequeña se volvía cada vez más doloroso – **¿Qué quieres?** – grito con desespero

Después de esa pregunta el llanto de Leslie ceso por completo y las luces de la habitación se apagaron dejando todo el lugar entre sobras durante unos segundos, cuando la claridad volvió, Rachel noto que tanto en las paredes como el techo de la habitación había una inscripción que decía _"tu alma a cambio de la bebe"_. Fue ahí cuando la morena finalmente entendió lo que Williams había dicho la noche anterior _"__los demonios no pueden simplemente tomar un alma, esta tiene que ser ofrecida"_, aquel maldito demonio, la estaba obligando a que ofreciera su alma a cambio del bienestar de su pequeña hija.

\- Miro la ventana abierta de la habitación – **de acuerdo, te daré mi alma** – susurro entre sollozos mientras se acercaba lentamente a la ventana

Los ojos de Marley se abrieron de golpe, intento incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su espalda no la dejo moverse con rapidez, pero tampoco le impidió levantarse, una vez que estuvo en pie, se movió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la puerta del apartamento en intento abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

\- **Rachel abre la puerta** – decía mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puerta – **vamos Rachel, abre la puerta**

Quinn aparco su camioneta frente al edificio, y bajo a toda prisa sin ni quiera apagar el motor de su vehículo, corrió hacia el ascensor, pero antes de entrar en este lo miro dudosamente, finalmente decidió tomar las escaleras para no correr ningún tipo de riesgo. Mientras subía las escaleras las luces del edificio se apagaron haciéndola que se detuviera en seco, segundos después escucho un estridente gruñido a sus espaldas, se giró muy lentamente y fue cuando vio aquella espantosa y siniestra figura inhumana que anteriormente la había atacado en el sótano de la universidad.

\- _SU ALMA SERA MIA_ – aquel demonio grito fuertemente y de manera desafiante

La rubia ignoro la amenaza de aquel aterrador demonio, y retomo el camino hacia su apartamento. Cuando finalmente consiguió llegar a su piso, se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a una extraña intentando derribar la puerta.

\- **Ey, ¿Quién demonios eres tu?** – Pregunto a la defensiva – **¿y porque intentas entrar en mi casa? **

\- **Soy Marley, e intento entrar a tu casa porque tu esposa está atrapada adentro con algo muy malo** – la castaña le explico tan rápido como pudo

Quinn introdujo la llave en la cerradura e intento girarla pero esta se encontraba trabada, apretó sus labios con fuerza, miro a Marley durante unos segundos y luego se abalanzo contra la puerta consiguiendo que esta se abriera.

\- **Wow que fuerza** – Marley susurro impresionada por la hazaña de la rubia

\- **RACHEL** – Quinn grito fuertemente recorriendo el pasillo principal en busca de su esposa, entro en la habitación de Leslie y encontró a Rachel parada sobre el borde de la ventana – **No, no, cielo por favor no lo hagas** – pidió acercándose a la morena

\- **No te acerques** – advirtió a su esposa – **tengo que hacerlo, tiene a nuestra bebe** – dijo con su voz completamente quebrada

\- **Te prometo que la recuperaremos, pero antes tienes que bajar de ahí **– la rubia le suplico intentando mantenerse calmada

\- **No lo entiendes, quiere mi alma a cambio de nuestra hija, tengo que darle mi alma **

\- **Rachel no lo hagas** – Merley le pidió suavemente a la morena – **no lo dejes ganar**

\- **No la devolverá a menos que yo… **

\- **No cielo, escucha** – Quinn dijo interrumpiendo a su esposa – **Leslie te necesita aquí y yo también te necesito, por favor cielo baja de ahí, por favor**

\- **Te amo Quinn, en verdad te amo y se que cuidaras bien a nuestra hija** – le susurro a su esposa a forma de despido – **bésala cada noche, y cuando crezca dile mami la amaba** – se giro con todas las intenciones de arrojarse al vacio pero Quinn fue mucho más rápida que ella, y consiguió sujetarla antes de que llevara a cabo dicha acción – **NO, NO, TENGO QUE HACERLO** – gritaba con desespero mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de la rubia

\- **Basta, basta Rachel** – Quinn le exigió sujetándola con mas fuerza – **tienes que calmarte y pensar con claridad **

\- **Quinn debo hacerlo o no la regresara **

\- **Rachel tu esposa tiene razón, Leslie te necesita aquí** – Marley intento hacerla entrar en razón – **no puedes darle tu alma a este demonio**

\- **Quiere un alma, quiere un alma a cambio de nuestra hija **– les hizo saber con desespero, entonces Marley miro hacia la ventana entendiendo por fin lo que se necesitaba hacer para acabar con aquella situación – **por favor Quinn, prometiste que la salvarías a ella antes que a mi, lo prometiste Quinn**

\- **Piensa en nuestra bebe Rachel, ella te necesita** – dijo Quinn intentando calmar a su esposa – **tiene que haber otra forma**

\- **La hay** – Marley aseguro parada sobre el borde de la ventana – **quiere un alma, pues obtendrá una… a esto se refería Jacke, esta es mi misión **

\- **Oye tú, baja de ahí **– Quinn le exigió a la castaña, pero esta simplemente les sonrió con ternura para luego dejarse caer al vacio – **NO, NO** – grito intentando atraparla pero lastimosamente no lo consiguió

\- **Oh por dios, oh por dios, se lanzo, se lanzo** – Rachel repetía una y otra vez sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder

\- **Tranquila, tranquila cielo** – Quinn le susurraba a su esposa al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba protectoramente

De pronto la juguetona risa de Leslie se dejó escuchar, ambas buscaron rápidamente a su hija con la mira y sonrieron aliviadas cuando vieron que la pequeña estaba en su cuna, que siempre estuvo ahí. Rachel tomo a su pequeña en brazos, para abrazarla con bastante fuerza, Quinn dejo un beso en la frente de su esposa mientras con sus brazos rodeaba protectoramente tanto a esta como a su pequeña hija.

**Todo termino** – Quinn dijo respirando con alivio – **ya todo termino**

Muchos aseguran que Dios valora los sacrificios, y que los sacrificios de las personas valientes tocan el corazón de Dios y mueven su mano. En cierto punto, puede que eso sea verdad, porque no hay más grande que el dar la vida por otros.

\- **Es bueno verte completamente recuperado Williams** – Quinn le dijo al hombre de cabellos rizados mientras este le daba un sorbo a su taza de café – **gracias a Dios sobreviviste aquel accidente **

\- **Lo mismo digo yo** – Williams dijo en forma de broma – **¿Han experimentado algo fuera de lo normal en estos últimos seis meses?**

\- **No, nada desde aquella noche **– respondió con un tono sereno – **es alivio saber que todo acabo **

\- **Para ustedes acabo Quinn, pero recuerda que el mal es constante, no se puede destruir lo que nunca fue creado** – le hizo saber suavemente – **aunque debo decir Quinn, que fue admirable ver como tu perspectiva cambio cuando fuiste consciente de que tu familia estaba en peligro, eso demuestra el inmenso amor que sientes por tu esposa e hija**

\- **Rachel y Leslie son mi vida** – aseguro sin ningún tipo de dudas – **y haría cualquier cosas por ellas **

Seis meses ya había pasado desde aquella fatídica noche en la cual Marley Rose se sacrificó entregándole su alma aquel demonio. Para Rachel no fue fácil superar lo sucedido, durante un tiempo sintió miedo de que aquel demonio regresara, pero su temor fue disminuyendo a conforme pasaron las semanas. Por su parte a Quinn aún le parecía increíble todo lo sucedido, claro que después de haber vivido lo que vivió y haber visto lo que vio, su perspectiva sobre la vida cambió radicalmente, al igual que su mente, que se abrió a las diferentes teorías sobre las cosas que no se pueden ver ni tocar.

\- **Cariño estoy en casa **– Quinn dijo mientras se despojaba de su abrigo – **Rachel **– llamo a su esposa al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de esta

\- **Estamos en el cuarto de juego** – Rachel le hizo saber

\- Quinn se dirigió al cuarto de jugos de su pequeña hija – **ey, ¿Qué hacen?** – le pregunto a su esposa que se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto con Leslie

\- **Armamos un edificio con los legos **– la morena informo con una tierna sonrisa – **¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con Williams? **

\- **Estuvo bien** – aseguro tomando asiento junto a su esposa – **es increíble lo rápido que se ha recuperado del accidente **

\- **Es un hombre joven y fuerte, así que su recuperación no es de extrañarse **

\- **¿Cómo estuvo tu día? **

\- **Tranquilo, Leslie y yo vimos una película y luego tomamos una pequeña siesta… ¿Por qué me miras así?** – pregunto sintiéndose intimidada por la forma en que la rubia la estaba observando

\- **Te amo Rachel** – Quinn le susurro tiernamente antes de dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios – **y a ti también te amo mi princesa** – le dijo a su pequeña hija para luego dejar un beso sobre su frente – **nunca voy a amar a nadie como las amo a ustedes dos, siempre estaré para ustedes**

\- **Nosotras también te amos Quinn** – la morena le aseguro con una enorme sonrisa – **y estamos felices de que tú nos ames, nos cuides y sobre todo nos creas siempre **

La obra maestra más hermosa de Dios, es el amor puro e incondicional. Porque el amor lo explica todo, el amor lo resuelve todo, el amor es tan grande como sencillo, en el anhelo más simple se puede encontrar la nostalgia, y por eso es que el amor es admirable, donde quiera que se encuentre.

**FIN**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

**Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


End file.
